un humano en equestria
by erickstorm
Summary: bueno la verdad soy nuevo en el tema de de escribir pero aquí vamos tratara de el clásico humano que se va a equestria y conoce alas mane 6 y se enamora de ellas o mejor dicho un de ellas se enamora de el bueno con todo lo que eh leído temas del mismo porte eh decidido crear mi propio arte y asi sin mas nos vemos en el primer capitulo
1. AVISO (04-09 05:38:26)

**bueno aquí voy si se preguntan esta es mi primera historia y si soy nuevo y en fanfiction y quisiera que me apoyen porque esta es una historia de los clásicos que ven de MLP DE UN HUMANO. Porque eh visto muchos títulos de eso y nunca llegan a tener un fin bueno en este caso intentare de no dejar mi historia aparte de eso y si alguna vez dejo la historia dejenme por seguro que ese día me muero xD sin mas por ha ora esto en un aviso porque 09/04/18 o 10/04/18 subiré mi primer capitulo y no les haré perder su tiempo porque sera una historia muy buena de mucha aventura y el clásico romance que esperan algunos y bueno en los comentarios me dejaran saber que quieren que ponga y bueno eso sera a partir del segundo capitulo bueno se despide su amigo y suerte. Erickstorm**

.


	2. chapter 1

bueno comenzemos. Daniel un joven de 17 años de piel blanca cabello castaño oscuro y bueno como todos el era callado tenia amigos del mismo par que lo entendían y en casa era como todos. pero bueno aquí el caso que nos pone a Daniel que en el colegio no están buen o mal alumno pero con sus amigos se llevaba muy bien que solo entre ellos se entendían por su modo de pensar y hablar **ustedes ya saben no.** en lo que iba del año ya faltaba solo 5 días para terminar las clases y como ese mismo año se graduada pero antes de pasar tenia que pasar una prueba de examen para pasar en esos días solo tenían qquepreocuparse por la dichosa prueba. después de un día de clases agotador se dirige a casa y antes de salir sus amigos le dicen hey daniel no te gustaría ir a casa de Jonas para jugar en lo que Daniel le dice no amigo estoy muy cansado pero el domingo iremos a jugar futboll OK. bueno nos vemos le dijeron, Daniel llegando a casa sube a su cuarto enciende el pc y se pone a ver a y distraerse en lo que va saltando de pagina en pagina se topa con una comunidad llamada bronys en lo que le da curiosidad y carga la pagina y empieza a leer y en el articulo decía.

los bronys son aquellos que siguen a la serie de my litle pony en lo que Daniel dice vaya un comunidad muy extensa siguiendo a una serie de niñas estos están mal de la cabeza dice en mente **bueno no insulto a la comunidad en esa parte incluso yo soy brony y me gusta mucho la serie.** bueno en lo que sigue con la serie de mlp y dice que casualidad y para curiosear veamos que tal es dice y mira y mira y después de eso llegan sus padres en la noche que eran las 22:30 PM

y dice vaya es muy tarde ya y como paso el tiempo y mas mirando la tal serie pero me al fin y al cabo me agrado un poco por su buen estilo y argumento en lo que sus padres lo llaman y baja y de sorpresa para el le regalan una laptop y su padre le dice esto es por esforzarte en este año y el le da un abrazo a sus padre y asu madre y antes de subir para ir a dormir su padre le dice y habrá otro si pasas la prueba pero estoy al 100% que lo pasaras claro papa de dice Daniel ya pasan los días y llega el domingo y sus amigos lo llaman ya de tarde y le dicen Daniel que paso y que paso con el partido, bueno muchachos no podre ir por asuntos en lo que corta la llamada y estaba viendo mlp en si laptop nueva pasa un día mas ya e clases para suerte suya los maestros son convocados para una reunión en lo que Daniel distraído pensando en la serie **bueno aquí ya lo estaba aafectandoy ya saben a mi me engancho pero sigo con la fiebre de mlp.** en su mente piensa ya quiero que acabe esto para ir a casa y mirar mlp en lo que llega el maestro y les dice que se irán pero antes el maestro le dice por favor no se olviden de estudiar antes de la prueba. Daniel dale disparado y no escucha ya en casa sin mas empieza a ver y desde luego se le va el día Daniel es perturbado con la llegada de sus padres que hora es dice eran nada mas y menos que las 23:00 PM y asustado dice no eh estudiado nada para la prueba h habrá que hago saga los libros y se pone a estudiar y no se aprende ni papa. en lo que no da mas y se duerme ya en la mañana es despertado por su padre y le dice Daniel despierta es tarde ya tienes que ir a clases como un rayo Daniel se cambia y su padre lo lleva y en lo que baja su padre le dice suerte en la prueba daniel con una seca sonrisa se va ya en el salón se sorprende porque estaba llenisimo pasan las horas y el maestro dice entregar sus pruebas sin nada mas Daniel entrega también la prueba al igual que sus compañeros pero el había escrito lo que supo no mas pasa una hora y entregan las pruebas y Daniel ve que la prueba con una nota decia lastimosamente alumno usted ah reprobado la prueba en lo que toca el timbre y todos gritan de felicidad por la despedida excepto Daniel se va triste a casa y en lo que llega se mete y rompe a llorar habrá como le voy a decir a mis padres en lo que sorpresiva mente llegan y lo ven llorando preguntan porque estas llorando muestra la prueba y su madre le dice muchacho como me pudiste hacer eso a nosotros en todo lo que hemos echo en ese instituto carisimo en lo que su madre llorando se va a su cuarto y Daniel cconlagrimas en los ojos le mira a su padre el se levanta sin nada que decir se va ese día para Daniel fue totalmente gris pasa un día mas y de mañana en la mañana lo llaman sus padres en si su madre y le dice bueno ya sabes como es esto no haora le dice ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer **bum ha ha ha si no saben me refiero que tendrá que trabajar y aportar con los gastos.** y ya sus padres se van a sus trabajos y el se queda solo sus compas le llamas y le dicen si paso en lo que el corta la llamada sin decir nada en lo que con el sentido y la mente pensando dice como sera estar en equestria solamente ese seria mi mas grande deseo en lo que se duerme en lo que el siente que algo, se despierta muy asustado y ve que esta en un túnel pero dice que hago aquí al final del túnel se veía una clase de portal con arco iris haun con la duda se acerca poco a poco y de curiosidad siente un jalón trata de retroceder pero muy tarde siente que va cayendo y luego de un caída en la que cree que esta muerto cae y se desmaya.

 **bueno hasta aquí la primera parte se que es muy corto pero es la introducción ya en el primer capitulo ya serán bueno mas o menos largos y. dejen sus reviews y con el primer capitulo lo subiré el 10/04/18 no se desesperen acepto criticas bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos vemos su amigo:** **Erickstorm**


End file.
